1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooktop or rangetop, including a cooktop surface or cooking surface preferably having a plurality of cooking locations, the surface being surrounded by a cooktop frame that can be inserted into a kitchen work counter and that has control devices for the cooking locations, at least on one frame leg that protrudes above the cooking surface.
2. Description of the Related Art In household cooktops, it is known (from German Petty Patent DE-GM 88 14 158) for the back of a closed frame, which carries a glass ceramic plate that has cooking locations or burners and surrounds the glass ceramic plate, to be provided with a podium-like raised portion, with a control panel that slopes upward relative to the cooking surface, and with the control panel being a component of the frame and carrying indicators and operating elements for the cooking locations.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a cooktop, which improves the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type in terms of its handling and usage characteristics.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a cooktop, comprising a cooking surface preferably having a plurality of cooking locations; a cooktop frame to be inserted into a kitchen work counter, the cooktop frame surrounding the cooking surface and having a frame leg protruding above the cooking surface, the frame leg having an outer leg surface extending downward in the inserted position of the cooktop; and control devices for the cooking locations being disposed at least on the frame leg, the control devices including at least one operating device disposed on the outer leg surface of the frame leg.